The Agony Essence
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: [Reto: Semana del Terror] A veces las obsesiones sobrepasan los límites de lo permitido. Y el precio de cumplir una promesa es más caro de lo imaginado.


_**Discleimer**_: Indispensable decirlo, los personajes no me pertenecen ¬¬, son propiedad de Kishimoto-san. R no gana nada con esto, más qué hacerlos sufrir (?) un momento. Otra cosita, gracias a **Lezti Akira** por proponer el reto e invitarme ^^

.

**The Agony Essence**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Miró el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del autobús, detallando los altos arboles a la orilla del camino de terracería. Pronto llegaría a su destino; Konoha. Un pueblo pequeño escondido entre las montañas, rodeado de un bosque de pinos, con ligeras neblinas que oscurecían las calles y espesas nubes grises cubriendo el cielo. Pasaría media hora observando el mismo panorama. El viejo autobús estacionó en la parada y estiró sus piernas antes de bajar. Al abrirse las puertas percibió el aire frío del lugar y compuso su mochila sobre el hombro, comenzando su nuevo trayecto. El vehículo no llegaba hasta el poblado, debía caminar una hora más. Una caminata bastante tediosa, pero valía la pena sólo por verlo a él.

Naruto vivió su infancia, y parte de su adolescencia, en aquel pequeño pueblo, aunque tuvo que irse debido a sus padres. Decir que fue fácil sería mentira. En Konoha no sólo dejaba su casa y amigos, sino también a la persona que más apreciaba. Tal vez Sasuke no le recordaba, pero Namikaze nunca lo olvidaría. Su mayor motivo de regresar a ese lugar olvidado por Dios. Conoció a Uchiha al ingresar a la escuela primaria, apenas tenía seis años y sus padres habían llegado a Konoha por cuestiones de trabajo, Minato formaba parte de los nuevos maestros de secundaria -su primer empleo designado a una población tan alejada-. Pero Naruto, siendo tan energético, hizo amigos de inmediato. Sin embargo había un niño de cabellos brunos que llamó por completo su atención, éste no tenía compañero de asiento -las mesitas eran para dos- y no convivía con nadie. Sasuke hablaba solo, tiempo después descubrió que se trataba de su "amigo imaginario".

Al notar su curiosidad algunos de sus nuevos amigos le contaron sobre Uchiha. Un niño "normal", que cambió con la muerte de su hermano mayor. Y Naruto comprendió un poco de ese sentimiento de soledad al recordar a su difunto abuelo Jiraiya. Por esa razón no quedó tranquilo hasta ocupar su lugar en la mesa del pequeño Uchiha, empezando a discutir tonterías sin sentido. Conociéndolo poco a poco pensó que los demás exageraban al llamarlo _raro_. Pero el día que lo escuchó reír por primera vez, entendió el porqué.

…

_«Esa tarde debían realizar un trabajo en grupo, a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto les tocó en el mismo equipo. Haruno los invitó a su casa, apenas entraron a su alcoba les mostró su lindo conejito blanco de ojos rojos; un pequeño animalito felpudo acreedor del cariño de Sakura. Después de colocarlo en su jaula salieron al jardín, ella proporcionó todo el material; lápices, pinturas, crayones, listones y grandes hojas blancas. Plasmarían un collage de sus metas y una manualidad para regalársela a un amigo del salón. Los tres niños iniciaron su obra. _

_"Me falta pintura" _

_Escucharon decir a Sasuke antes de entrar a la casa. Naruto lo ignoró, concentrado en su propio dibujo a punto de terminar su estrella que -según él- representaba un shurinken de ninja. Los minutos pasaron y al acabar su trabajo ambos niños notaron la ausencia del moreno. Decidieron ir a buscarlo adentro, yendo a la habitación de la anfitriona. Sakura entró primero, e iba a seguirla pero al abrir la puerta ella gritó asustada. Haruno cayó de rodillas en el suelo, llorando y cubriendo su boca con una mano. Motivado por la curiosidad asomó la cabeza dentro del cuarto, buscando la causa del llanto de su amiga. No obstante, igual a ella gritó asustado al ver la escena. _

_Sasuke había entrado a la habitación de Sakura, sacó al conejo de su jaula, lo sujetó con ambas manos y estampó su cabecita contra la pared de concreto. Algo tronó en su interior y el animal se desnucó, dejando de forcejear al instante. El pequeño Uchiha utilizó uno de sus lapiceros enterrarlo en las cuencas y le sacó los ojos utilizando las bolas cómo crayones, coloreando el blanco papel con el contrastante rojo sangre. Ocupó unas tijeras arrancándole los miembros. El cuerpo del conejo permanecía desmembrado a un lado, con el hocico abierto, sin patas y con los agujeros focales escurriendo de sangre. El azabache alzó la mirada, encontrando los orbes llorosos de sus compañeros. ¿Por qué gritaban? ¿Por qué lloraban? Él no había hecho nada malo. _

_"Las patas de conejo dan buena suerte" _

_Uchiha usó un tono sereno antes de comenzar a reír. Y aún con los dedos manchados de sangre, estiró sus manos, mostrándoles la pata del animal pendiendo de un hilo. Naruto sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse y estuvo a punto de alzar su mano al verlo sonreír, pero la señora Haruno entró -atraída por los gritos anteriores-, sujetándolo a él y a Sakura contra su pecho, abrazándolos y tapándoles los ojos. Sasuke no entendió porqué la mujer lo veía con miedo. »_

…

Apretó el crucifijo que su abuela le había regalado, recordar aquella tarde aún le estremecía. La madre de Sakura les informó del accidente a sus padres, y éstos le prohibieron ser amigo de Sasuke, alegando que tenía problemas mentales. Posiblemente tenían razón, aunque para un niño de esa edad no había mucha diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo. Siendo tan _cabezota _no les hizo caso, al contrario, su relación fue creciendo más y más. Sentía que él era el único que entendía un poco el dolor de Uchiha. No quiso dejarlo solo, le había dado su palabra y rompió su promesa.

…

_«Sus padres habían salido a una junta de la escuela. Y solos en la oscuridad de la habitación decidieron probar lo prohibido. Sintió el calor de su piel, su respiración agitada y el olor de un nuevo orgasmo. Dolor, placer, sufrimiento y erotismo. _

_La satisfacción de su cuerpo al ser profanado mientras escuchaban el cover de _Pain in Black_ a todo volumen. No una canción sosa, sino algo conforme a su carácter. Naruto apretó las sabanas bajo sus dedos, estrujándolas con fuerza al sentir las fuertes embestidas por parte de Uchiha. Enterraba su cabeza sobre la superficie del colchón, percibiendo el sudoroso pecho de Sasuke pegándose a su espalda con cada empuje. Decidió cambiar posiciones, empujando al moreno hasta tirarlo en la cama, subió encima del azabache, y sujetando el miembro de Uchiha lo llevó hasta su entrada penetrándose él mismo. A cada acorde de la melodía entraba más profundo, advirtió la carne de su interior desgarrarse y escuchó el sonido obsceno de los fluidos de su entrada contra el vaivén del miembro del mayor. Entremezclado sus gemidos con la voz desgarrada del vocalista de _The Agony Scene.

_"I wanna see it painted painted black__. __Black as night, black as coal.__  
__I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky__. __I wanna see it painted painted, painted, painted black__…"_

_Besó a Sasuke, degustando el sabor amargo de su propia esencia, que anteriormente había vertido en su garganta. _

_"No estarás solo, Sasuke."_

_Uchiha sólo sonrió de medio lado, volviendo a besarlo. »_

…

Pero todo se vino abajo cuando una tarde su madre los encontró besándose en su habitación. En ese momento sus padres decidieron mudarse a la ciudad, lo alejaron de Konoha; "Por su bien". Reclamó, aunque para un crío de dieciséis años no valió de nada. Desde ese entonces rompió su promesa al irse de ahí. ¿Sasuke estaría molesto? ¿Le recordaría? ¿Aún sentiría algo por él después de haber desaparecido por seis años? No importaba, sus padres ya no lo controlaban -ellos creían que estudiaba en la Universidad-.

Dejó de pensar en ellos, sonriendo satisfecho al ver el gran letrero frente a sus ojos que recitaba: _Bienvenido a Konoha_.

A pesar de su ausencia por tanto tiempo seguía igual; la casa del alcalde al centro frente a un pequeño parque, del otro lado la iglesia, a los costados las casas más grades denotando la influencia de las personas, y por último las pequeñas casas de teja. Entre esas viviendas divisó un sencillo puesto de flores, observando a una joven rubia acomodando unos ramos de rosas. Corrió hasta ella, gritando su nombre al reconocerla por completo.

—¡Ino!

Al escuchar el grito la joven giró, encontrando a un desconocido. Frunció el ceño, escaneándolo de arriba abajo, un segundo después reconoció sus inconfundibles ojos azules, sus cabellos rubios y las marcas en sus mejillas.

—¡¿Naruto?!

—¡Ese soy yo!

La muchacha lo abrazó sin contenerse—. Pensé que nunca volverías a Konoha.

—Te equivocaste, aunque ahora sólo quiero llegar a mi vieja casa y descansar.

Yamanaka lo soltó, negando ligeramente por las palabas.

—Lo siento, Naruto, pero el mes pasado cayó una fuerte nevada y el techo de tu casa se desplomó por lo vieja y descuidada.

—¡Qué mala suerte-ttebayo! —la muchacha rió ligeramente, observando la mueca de Namikaze. A pesar de los años, y siendo más alto y apuesto, su actitud no cambiaría. Deseaba saber la razón de su visita, pero fue interrumpida antes de hablar—. Por cierto, ¿Sabes en dónde está Sasuke?

Ino agachó la cabeza, sin tener el valor de mirar los ojos azules de su amigo de infancia. Sus manos apretaron el delantal blanco que vestía.

—En el cementerio —pronunció en voz baja—, sus padres murieron y él…

La oración quedó inconclusa al sentir que Namikaze la abrazaba, agarró un ramo de rosas del puesto y colocó el dinero en su mano. Ella parpadeó sorprendida sin comprender.

—Gracias, Ino. Iré a buscarlo —salió corriendo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca—. ¡Nos vemos después!

—Espera…

Intentó detenerlo, pero no lo alcanzó. Yamanaka lo vio alejarse, soltando un suspiro resignado. Lo mejor sería avisarle a Sakura, sólo esperaba que Naruto estuviera bien.

.

S&N  
.

El cementerio de Konoha residía a las orillas del pueblo, un lugar espacioso rodeado por una barda encalada. Las bóvedas y lapidas permanecían tapizadas de flores marchitas y malas hierbas, descuidado por el paso del tiempo y el abandono de los pobladores. Llegó al lugar observando alrededor, y entre tantas tumbas lo vio; un joven vestido de negro, de piel blanca y cabellos azabaches. Lo reconocería incluso con el pasar de los años, aún pareciendo un fantasma vagando en el panteón. Negó, quitándose dichas ideas caminando hacia él.

—Sasuke.

Uchiha dejó de mirar el sepulcro de sus padres al escuchar la voz del menor, giró por completo quedando frente a frente.

—Naruto.

Namikaze sonrió, saberse reconocido por Uchiha le alentó, aunque el ambiente del cementerio no le parecía un lugar idóneo para volver a encontrarlo. Deseaba tanto abrazarlo o decirle algo, pero no le salían las palabras. Imaginó que después de tanto tiempo sabría qué decir. Error. Sasuke no parecía molesto, pero tampoco alegre de verlo, sólo mostraba esa cara inexpresiva que siempre le acompañaba. Decidió pasarlo de largo, caminando hasta el mausoleo depositó el ramo de flores.

—Lo siento, no sabía que tus padres habían muerto.

—No tienes que disculparte, no es algo que pudieras evitar.

Las palabras de Sasuke fueron como pequeñas agujas incrustándose en su pecho. A Namikaze le hubiese gustado estar con él en ese momento tan difícil y amargo. Un pequeño silencio los acompañó, siendo disuelto por las tranquilas palabras del moreno.

—¿Qué haces aquí, usuratonkachi?

Una pregunta bastante difícil que ni él mismo sabría cómo responder. No podía decirle al azabache la verdadera razón de su visita. No le diría que llevaba una semana soñando con él, y que "alguien" le llamaba entre sueños. ¿Infantil? O ¿Raro?

—Vine de vacaciones —mintió, rascándose tras su nuca—, pero me dijeron que mi casa fue destruida por la nevada del mes pasado. Y no tengo un lugar en dónde dormir-ttebayo.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa.

—¿En serio?

Uchiha encogió sus hombros restándole importancia. Naruto sonrió al recibir eso como un "sí". Sasuke caminó adelante y él lo siguió. La casa Uchiha -aún siendo de personas ricas- no residía en el centro del pueblo igual a las demás, ésta permanecía a las afueras rodeada por una gran barda de piedra. El rubio no recordaba haber entrado ahí, pero siempre le dio curiosidad.

—Algunos dicen que está embrujada por las almas de mis padres.

Naruto paró en seco.

—¿Almas en pena? —preguntó dudoso—. ¿Cómo murieron-ttebayo?

Sasuke lo miró de reojo, sonriendo ligeramente sin que lo notara.

—Fueron asesinados —el cuerpo del áureo se estremeció levemente—. ¿Quieres saber cómo pasó, dobe?

Negó, pareciéndole sorpréndete su forma de expresarse, cómo hablando de algo banal o de una noticia que no tenía nada que ver con él. Naruto no tendría en valor de hacer lo mismo, si sus padres fueran asesinados no sería capaz de divulgar su muerte. ¿Uchiha fingía o aparentaba para no mostrar sus emociones? Posiblemente siendo una persona bastante reservada. Optó por no seguir con ese tema que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Continuaron su recorrido en silencio, ninguno de los dos intentó forzar una conversación. Tantas cosas que decir y no saber por dónde iniciar. La tarde empezaba a caer, y por el grueso de las nubes oscurecía más temprano. Pararon frente a un gran portón, abriendo las rejas entraron a la casa, una residencia de estilo francesa. El jardín permanecía descuidado, las fuentes secas y las figuras de las estatuas corroídas y cubiertas por hierbajos. Si no fuera porque Sasuke decía vivir ahí, pensaría que estaba abandonada. Atravesaron el descuidado jardín, ingresando a la vivienda por las puertas de madera. Una repentina oscuridad le desubicó, siendo erradicada por la luz de una vela -Sasuke la había encendido-. La casa parecía desprender un _aire pesado_.

—El cableado eléctrico falla bastante —respondió Uchiha, advirtiendo su pregunta mental.

Subieron las escaleras, recorriendo un amplio pasillo con varias puertas cerradas. Sasuke paró en la última puerta, abriéndola e indicándole el interior de la alcoba.

—La habitación pertenecía a mi madre de pequeña, pensaba que algún día tendría una niña y la conservó. Es el único cuarto que está en buenas condiciones.

—No importa.

El áureo iba a entrar, pero el brazo de Uchiha lo impidió, dándole media vuelta y quedando de frente. A esa corta distancia Sasuke aprovechó para besarlo. Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, pero había soñado tanto tiempo con ese rose, que sus labios comenzaron a moverse solos, acostumbrándose -otra vez- al sabor de los labios contrarios. Las palabras sobraban.

—Bienvenido a casa, Naruto.

Namikaze quedó estático en el umbral de la puerta, observando a Uchiha desaparecer en la penumbra del pasillo. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca, delineando sus labios con su dedo índice, confundido por esa sensación tan fría sobre su piel. Además, el tono de las palabras le pareció extraño. Ignoró aquel sentimiento, percatándose que Sasuke le había dejado la vela.

Cerró la puerta, arrojó su maleta sobre la cama e inspeccionando el lugar con la ayuda de la cera. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío al pasar la luz sobre una de las paredes, encentrando una gran cantidad de muñecos de diferentes tamaños. Un estante lleno de juguetes; varios osos de felpa y cuatro muñecas. Finas muñecas de porcelana, ataviadas por distintivos vestidos de la época victoriana, que parecían mirarlo fijamente con sus ojos de vidrio. Cómo si en cualquier momento parpadearan y mostraran una sonrisa torcida.

No le gustaba la oscuridad, y el tono amarillo de la vela le causaba repelús. Instaló la vela en el buró y se recostó sobre el mullido colchón, llevando uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos para ignorar las siluetas que provocaban la oscuridad y los muñecos que le hacían compañía. El aire empezaba a ser más fuerte, haciendo silbidos entre las ramas de los arboles. Intentó dormir, omitiendo cualquier sonido desconocido. «Es mi imaginación» repitió, convenciéndose así mismo sobre tonterías de seres paranormales. Los parpados le pesaban, sin embargo el repentino sonido de unos sollozos le hizo abrir los ojos al instante. No creía que Sasuke estuviera llorando, parecía el llanto de un niño pequeño. «Es mi imaginación» volvió a repetirse, aunque el sonido no desaparecía. Levantándose con cuidado tomó la vela y abrió la puerta con sigilo. No parecía inteligente salir a verificar, pero sentía que lo llamaban a él.

Salió por completo, andando por el desolado pasillo. ¿Acaso Sasuke no escuchaba los llantos? Siguió su trayecto con la idea de ir a despertarlo, suponía que una de esas habitaciones le pertenecía al moreno. Sin embargo una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana, apagando la luz de su vela. Maldijo al encontrarse en medio del pasillo sin ver nada. Tardó unos segundos en adaptarse a la penumbra, gracias a la luz de la luna -el fuerte viento había despejado el cielo- distinguió las figuras a su alrededor, pero sus pies quedaron estáticos sobre su lugar al ver una sombra deforme al final del pasillo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, aumentando el ritmo cardiaco cuando distinguió un par de ojos rojos. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos sin hacer ruido, mirando una puerta a su lado, y sin importarle nada la abrió.

Los llantos que había dejado de escuchar aparecieron repentinamente. Observó dentro de la habitación a un niño sentado frente a un largo espejo, el pequeño cubría su cabeza entre sus brazos colocados sobre sus rodillas. Quiso ir con él, pero al dar el primer paso el cristal del espejo se rompió en muchos pedazos, incrustándose en los brazos y piernas del niño. Naruto no pudo evitar gritar cuando la sangre comenzó a escurrir de las pequeñas extremidades, y sólo reaccionó al sentir unos brazos que lo jalaban.

—¡Naruto!

El rubio parpadeó confundido, mirando la habitación vacía.

—Sasuke.

—¿Qué haces levantado a ésta hora?

—¡Un niño lloraba, teme! Y una sombra en el pasillo…

Sasuke negó, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—No hay nada, Naruto.

Las palabras de Sasuke no lo confortaron, arrugó el ceño separándose de él con un empujón. ¿Lo creía loco? En ese lugar había algo extraño y no se quedaría a descubrirlo. Buscaría una forma de permanecer cerca de Uchiha sin tener que vivir en esa casa. _Algo_ no andaba bien ahí.

—No importa, mañana temprano volveré a la ciudad-ttebayo.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su propia habitación, pero los brazos de Sasuke lo impidieron, lo abrazó por detrás atrayendo su cuerpo. El semblante serio había desaparecido.

—No me dejarás otra vez —susurró—. _Mató _a mis padres, porqué no me dejaban ir a buscarte.

El cuerpo de Naruto sufrió un estremecimiento al escuchar aquellas palabras golpear sobre su oído.

—¡¿Mataste a tus propios padres?!

Sasuke lo apretó más fuerte impidiéndole soltarse, negó con la cabeza sobre la espalda del menor.

—No, la _comadreja_ lo hizo.

—¿Tu amigo imaginario?

—No es un amigo imaginario. Te lo dije hace tiempo, es el alma atormentada de mi hermano.

—¡Itachi no asesinaría a tus padres-ttebayo!

—Sólo por ti —soltó una repentina carcajada. Ésta vez, Naruto sintió verdadero miedo.

Uchiha aspiró el aroma de Naruto, recordando el día que murieron sus padres. El día en que la _comadreja_ mató a sus padres.

…

_«Su madre picaba las verduras antes de ponerlas a hervir. Él entró silenciosamente, colocándose a un lado de ella, muy cerca de la estufa. Al notar su presencia, Mikoto dio un ligero brinco sobre su lugar, frunciendo el ceño. _

—_No me asustes de esa manera, Sasuke. Sabes que tienes prohibido salir de tu habitación. _

_Ella lo ignoró regresando a su tarea de cocinar. No obstante Sasuke no se movió de su lugar, sonrió sin mirarla, el flequillo de brunos cabellos cubría sus irises carbón. Mikoto volvió a levantar la vista dispuesta a regañarlo más fuerte, pero lo observó incrédula al notar que sujetaba la olla de agua caliente sin importarle quemar su propia mano. Y sin percatarse del momento, el menor le arrojó el agua hirviendo a la cara. La mujer gritó adolorida al sentir el ardor sobre su piel y llevó ambas manos a su cara, acto que aprovechó Sasuke para tomar el cuchillo de las verduras y clavárselo en el vientre, justo en dónde su hermana estaba gestándose. Varias puñaladas la dejaron tirada sobre el piso. _

_Una hora más tarde su padre entró a la cocina, horrorizándose al ver el cuerpo desmembrado de su mujer en el suelo, con los ojos desorbitados y bañada en sangre. Corrió hasta ella, arrodillándose mientras observaba su rostro contorsionado. _

_Sasuke lo esperaba a él. Con sigilo se colocó tras Fugaku, sujetando el cuchillo y hundiéndolo repetidas veces en la espalda de su progenitor. Su expresión permanecía seria, pero al dejar de escuchar los quejidos lastimeros de su padre, soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que resonó por toda la cocina. Sin embargo sus ojos vacios adquirieron un nuevo brillo de realidad. Tiró el cuchillo, reparando en los cadáveres a sus pies. Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, observando sorprendido la sangre en éstas y en su ropa. Corrió de regreso a su habitación, sentándose frente a su espejo. _

—_¿Por qué mataste a mis padres, comadreja? —le preguntó al reflejo del espejo. Jaló sus cabellos brunos con fuerza, intentando detener el temblor de sus manos. A pesar de tener dieciséis años parecía un niño de seis. _

_El reflejo comenzó a carcajearse, mostrando la figura de un ser deforme; un demonio que aprovechó la vulnerabilidad del niño y la muerte de su hermano para alimentarse poco a poco de su soledad. El mismo demonio que fue ignorado con la aparición de Naruto, y que se volvió más fuerte a su ausencia. _

—_No tienes a nadie más, sólo te quedo yo._

_Uchiha negó y el espejo se rompió en muchos pedazos, las luces se apagaron y aire frio entró por la ventana. Una voz escabrosa y gutural resonó por la habitación._

—_Dame tu vida, dame su vida… y yo te entrego su alma. Nunca volverá a dejarte solo. _

_Sasuke agarró un trozo de vidrio, admirándolo por un minuto antes de incrustarlo en su garganta. No volvería a perder a nadie.»_

…

—La _comadreja_ quiere tu vida, y yo me quedo con tu alma.

Naruto tembló, utilizando toda su fuerza para soltarse de Uchiha. ¿Ese demonio le había llamado entre sueños sólo para matarlo? Le carcomía sus entrañas saber que Sasuke había muerto por su culpa. Por una promesa rota. Alzó la mirada intentando enfrentarlo, pero retrocedió un paso al ver un líquido rojizo deslizarse por las pálidas mejillas del moreno… lloraba sangre. Aquella sangre sobre sus ojos se convirtió en llamas consumiéndole la piel, despellejándola a pedazos e incinerando los músculos y tejidos, sólo dejando el cráneo al descubierto. Naruto no supo en dónde quedó su voz, la resequedad en su garganta le asfixió al ver el cráneo en flamas. Su cuerpo volvió a temblar y corrió escaleras abajo, tropezándose con el filo de un mueble roto. Aún con el dolor en la pierna llegó a la puerta, pero ésta no cedió.

El cuerpo calcinado de Sasuke no lo persiguió, desvaneciéndose entre llamas negras soltó una carcajada que taladró sus sentidos. Namikaze observó a todos lados, su respiración irregular parecía el único sonido del lugar. Quería salvar el alma de Uchiha, pero con el miedo no sabía qué hacer. Aún con la sangrante herida de su pierna intentó ponerse en pie y buscar una nueva salida. Pero al dar un paso sus piernas no le respondieron, su cuerpo le pesaba, cómo si alguien controlara sus movimientos. Sin poder evitarlo, corrió a la cocina y sujetó un cuchillo con ambas manos. Paró frente a un espejo observando en el reflejo el cuerpo de Sasuke tras él, sujetando sus manos con el cuchillo directo a su cuello.

—Nunca me dejarás solo, cumple tu promesa, Naruto.

El cuchillo se clavó en su garganta, logrando que los borbotones de sangre impidieran soltar un grito de dolor y miedo. Ahogándose con su propia sangre. Lo último que observó fue la sonrisa de Sasuke antes de ser cubierto por un _velo negro_.

.o.

Sakura e Ino corrían a la residencia Uchiha, había pasado un día sin encontrar a Naruto, y el último lugar a revisar era esa casa.

—¡¿Por qué lo dejaste ir, Ino?!

—¡No fue mi culpa, no quiso escucharme!

—Éste lugar está maldito.

Llegaron frente al portón, la chica de cabellos rosas tragó grueso al abrir la reja y escuchar el horrible rechinido de las bisagras oxidadas. Respiró profundo y entró seguida de su amiga. Cruzaron el jardín sintiendo la incómoda sensación de ser observadas por las estatuas que adornaban el lugar. Haruno empujó la puerta de madera.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó en voz baja. Miró a todos lados observando las desgastadas paredes, los muebles cubiertos de polvo y las ratas corriendo por el piso cuarteado.

Yamanaka soltó el brazo de su amiga, y guiándose por el olor a flores entró sola a otra habitación. Gritó horrorizada al observar el cuerpo desangrado de Naruto, abrigado por los pétalos de las rosas que compró un día antes. Por la expresión en su rostro parecía dormir, pero el gran charco de sangre demostraba lo contrario. Sakura llegó junto a ella cubriendo su boca con ambas manos para no soltar un grito peor que la rubia. No obstante, su llanto fue interrumpido al escuchar el rechinido de las puertas al cerrarse solas. La oscuridad las cubrió por completo y corrieron hasta la entrada golpeándola fuertemente. No les importó lastimar sus nudillos ni sentir como las uñas se enterraban en la madera. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y abrió los ojos aterrada al escuchar una voz a su espalda.

—_Bienvenida a mi casa, Sakura-chan._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! ¿Se asustaron? ¿Les dio miedo? ¿Me dedico a escribir otras cosas? ¿Dejo de hacer preguntas tontas? XD Este fic es para el reto de la "semana del terror", que como dije antes, fue propuesto por **__Lezti Akira__**. Lo sé, salió algo raro (con un Sasuke loco y obsesivo, pero admitámoslo, no le falta mucho para deschavetarse ¬¬). Fue todo un reto personal ._.**_

_**No sé si lo hice bien, pero si alguien dice que le dio miedo (?) o algo parecido me daré por bien servida XD Nos vemos y… ¡Feliz día de muertos! **_

_**Por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
